


Life with a Brother

by Cycroz021



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cycroz021/pseuds/Cycroz021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A message was sent to Anna from her mother, stating that her brother will come to her flat and will be staying there temporarily. Anna, who ignored the message, is surprised to found a man in front of her flat's door. His name is Tom Hiddleston. Turns out he will be staying in her flat for a time being. However, she is not that surprised after learning that her brother is the 'most gentleman actor that every girls dream of every night', which surprised Tom as well. </p><p>An actor, and a student who majored in culinary arts, living under the same roof. How will this turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

“Anna, I have important news for you. Someone will come to your flat this afternoon. He’s your brother, and he actually hasn’t seen you for ages. Please treat him well,” said a message from my mom that was sent to my phone 1 hour ago. I checked it after I finished my sketch of a food in my computer.

That’s all. No more details. Not even a picture of what my ‘brother’ looks like. _Seriously?_

In fact, I’ve never known that I have a brother. I’ve always thought that I’m the only child, but a brother? Isn’t this a bit too sudden? Mother should at least explain a bit more on who is this brother of mine.

Ah well, I thought to myself. I thereby declare this as a prank, and grab my drawing tablet’s pen to draw some more.

* * *

That afternoon, I cooked some lunch for myself. Well, just a simple fried sandwich with simple fillings. But it’s quite satisfying, and I’m glad my friend taught me how to do it. I’m planning to get some inspirations once I finished my food, but my plan is destroyed when the doorbell rang. I stand up and do a quick check on my outfit, hoping that what I wore currently is appropriate. Let’s see. I wore a t-shirt, nice and relaxing pants, and my short hair is not really messy.

The doorbell rang furiously, and I started to get really angry on who rang the bell.

“Oh God, for the sake of my ears, STOP IT!” I shouted while abruptly opening the door, and froze at the man standing before me.

“Ah, good afternoon. Are you perhaps, Anna?” that man talks. He’s surprisingly tall, and I think I saw him somewhere. On his side stands a brown luggage and another bag hung on his shoulder.

“That’s me, yes. Who are you?” I tried to be as polite as possible. He chuckles at my question.

“Oh God. You forgot about me? I’m Tom, your brother! Mom sent you the message about me coming to stay here, I believe?” his eyes lit up. That name doesn’t sound familiar. Tom? Tom _who?_

“Apologize if I’m being rude, but what’s your last name?”

“Hiddleston. Tom Hiddleston,” he recites his last name in an awkward tone, but later frowns at me. “Mother didn’t tell you that?”

It’s my turn to stare at him. How come mom never told me that I had a brother? I knew that I had 3 older siblings, but as far as I remembered, mom never mentioned Tom. I swear she never mentioned that name. But that’s just me; never remember names or I just happen to forgot about it.

“No?” I mumble, still in my thinking train. He then hugs me in such a juvenile act that I almost get choked by his tight hug. And he broke my thinking train as well. “You’ve grown so big already. The last time I saw you, well, you were this tall,” he motioned a line above his waist.

I give him a blank expression. Should I kick this imposter out, or should I confirm this problem with mom? But either way, he seems to be a nice person, so I usher him in, pulling in his luggage, and trying to be a good hostess. He refused to let me pull it, however, but I managed to shush him off. Despite my looks, I’m quite strong. People often mistaken me as a girl who always needs help, but the real me does not.

I asked mom if this person right here is my brother, and she said yes. Well, since he _is_ my brother, I think I should treat him nicely, I guess. Tom stares at me with such astonishment, running his hand on the back of his hair.

“What’s wrong?” I ask him, but I already know what he is thinking already. I twirl the heavy-looking luggage before letting it stand on my side.

“I’ve never realize how strong you have become. Women are not supposed to be really strong like that,” he comments, in which I laugh.

“If you’re my brother, then you have to start learning to get used to it,” I say. I give him a quick tour of my flat. There are two bedrooms on the right wing, and I used one for my studio, but I still kept the bed anyways (since my sister always stays at my flat on holidays). A bathroom connects the bedrooms, so it’s quite convenient. The kitchen and the living room are combined, giving the illusion of a spacious room. On the left wing of the flat stands two doors; one with a hanged ‘Cleaning Room’ mini-board leads to the small room, containing an ironing board and a ‘mini-truck’ with things that I always need for cleaning the flat. Another leads to a rather empty room that I used for my gallery. Upon entering my gallery, Tom observes each illustration and photos that I did, touching each of them as if they’re alive. There are photos everywhere, some illustrations, and a lonely but beautiful display-cabinet near the window, full with my things in it.

“You did all of these?” he asks. I nod, and wrap my arms in front of my chest.

“These are, amazing. Really amazing, Anna,” he comments.

“Thank you,” I managed to smile. While he still keeps on looking at my illustrations, I place his luggage in the bedroom (that I used for my studio) and when I start moving my things to my room, he pops in.

“Do you need a hand?” he calmly asks.

“That will be helpful. Thanks!”

“Siblings are supposed to help each other, isn’t it?” he confirms the statement. Although we haven’t known each other well, he’s such a nice man. But I’ve got to keep my guards up, especially since this person is a guy.

* * *

With the help of Tom, I managed to move my table to my room, along with my chair and my computer. However, I didn’t let him touch my drawing tablet, since it’s quite fragile to me. We then rest on the couch, and I realize that I haven’t found out why he is here.

“Okay. Because I don’t know exactly who you are, I have certain rules in this house. That’s it, until I feel okay with you being here. But it’s not like you’re going to stay here forever, are you not?”

“I suppose,” he says. “And alright, I guess that’s fair enough.”

“Excellent. So, first of all, you’re not to enter my room unless I allow you to. Next, you have to behave, and I only allowed you in this flat since mom asked me to. Third, since you’re now in my flat, you have to clean your own room. But as for the whole, well, we’ll clean it together on every Saturday morning. Lastly, you have to do your own laundry. There’s a self-service laundry near, so all you have to do here is to iron them by yourself. I’ll teach you if you don’t know how. So, do we have deal?”

“Yes, that’ll do,” he finally says after a long pause. After that, I excuse myself to grab two mugs and fill them with water from the tap, and walks back to the sofa. I settle myself down on a single squishy sofa; my one and only favorite thing in the living room.

“So, tell me, why are you here?” I directly ask him that.

Tom plays around with his mug, then sit back right up, looking at me. “Well, to start with, do you actually know who I really am?”

I shake my head. “No. Never heard of you.”

He then murmurs ‘How come my sister doesn’t even know me’, before returning his gaze to me again. “I’m the one who played Loki from Thor and Avengers movies.”

“Ah. I see,” I absently answer him. “Then, what’s your business here?”

Tom seems bewildered by my answer, and he clears his throat before continuing the conversation. “You’re…not surprised that I’m an actor?” he is questioning me right now.

“Well, so I have to go all ‘OH MY GOD, IT’S TOM HIDDLESTON!’ on you? Well, no. I rarely do that,” I joke at him, and he laughs.

“I expected a more exaggerative reaction from you. You’re the one who’s hard to get really impressed, huh?”

“Quite hard, actually. There’s no way you will know how to impress me. Nobody knows.”

“Ah, I see,” he says, looking amused. “Anyways, I have a filming project for Thor 2, and mother happened to message me about you, so she wanted me to stay in your flat,” he explains. I take note on everything he said. Then, I got a new homework to do; getting to know my brother really well, starting from now.

“I see. Well, welcome to my not-so-big flat. Hope you enjoy your stay,” I act as the hotel staff, and he laughs. I stand up, remembering a commission that I had.

“Ah, and if you need anything from me, just let me know. I’ll be in my room, and knock first before entering. I will kick you out if you don’t,” I intimidate him before leaving, making him laugh.

“You got it,” he says, and I hear him turning on the telly. I then slam the door shut. Oh, right. I have some friends who are obsessed with him. Plus, he is my brother. I wonder how they would react upon this.

* * *

“Your _brother_ is the Tom Hiddleston??” my friend, Joan, asks me almost furiously. I almost drop my glass of water. “You never told me you have a brother!”

“I just found out about it right now,” I shrug. “Apparently, he is my bro. My mom will sent me the old photos when we were still young, so that I can clarify this matter,” I proceed on telling her anything I knew from our previous conversation. “Besides, I think our age differences are quite big, so I’ll have to wait for those photos.”

She then says, half dreamily, half serious. “I still couldn’t get over the fact that you’re the only one who is not interested in him, Anna. Don’t tell me you’re still in love with TOP until now,” she sighs deeply.

“Shush. ‘Love’ is such a strong word. He’s cuter than my _brother_ anyways. Besides, TOP is 25, and I’m 21. Only four years difference, see?” I say. TOP is one of the few Korean artists that made it to my list of favorite celebrities, but I tried to be mature about it. I kind of wished he is my brother though, not Tom. Everyone I knew seems to be so obsessed with Tom, however. God knows why.

“Yeah, but this is the Tom we’re talking about! The most gentleman bachelor every girl dreamed about in every single night. You’re so lucky to have him as your brother, Anna. I envy you,” she sulks through the phone, and I raised my eyebrow.

“He is 31, and looks very old, alright. How can you guys are so into him?” I am desperate to know, despite the same explanation that I will get.

“Aw shut up, Anna. No matter how long I explained about him to you, you will never get it. Can you introduce him to me, please?” she asks desperately. However, I decided to pretend that I take the joke seriously, so I get out from my room and find him. I heard a faint scream of Joan, probably saying ‘No! I’m just joking!’, but it’s too late.

Tom is now lying on the couch, with a book covering his face. The title ‘Thor 2 Script’ is printed in big and capitalized letters on the cover, and it hits me. He said that he will be staying here for the filming of Thor 2, and apparently he fell asleep. His hand is dangling on the edge, and so are his long legs. I kneel beside the sofa and place my hand on his hand that was placed on his chest, shaking it vigorously while removing the book from his face. Then I place the book and the phone on the floor.

“Bro, wake up. Someone wants to talk to you,” I say while cupping his cheek with my hand, and still shaking his hand. He abruptly wakes up; his face almost inches near me. After a few seconds of silence, I automatically flick my thumb and middle finger on his forehead, making him flinch.

“Uh, bro. My friend wants to talk to you, uh, here,” I push the phone towards him. He reluctantly accepts it, and start talking with his cheerful tones. But it’s not even one minute that the phone shuts and he takes it off from his ear.

“Umm, your friend hanged up the phone after I said hello, and she screamed,” he mumbles confusedly. I laugh so hard. Joan must have fainted right now, since she couldn’t stand his ‘sexy’ voice, which, for me, doesn’t sound so sexy or whatsoever.

“Hahaha, nah, it’s alright. She is always like that,” I say while standing up.

“That’s particularly the kind of reaction I got from most girls and women,” he shrugs. “Always gone screaming or fainting. Glad to know that my sister is not like that.” He smiles broadly.

“Eh? Why is that?”

“You don’t even know who am I, but mostly you treated me like everyone else. I’ve been longing to be treated like that for ages,” he confessed. I give him a nod of understanding. It must have been hard to keep up a normal life like everybody else. Maybe I should try on cheering him up, even though we just met today. My hand then lands on his shoulder like a falling rock, which casts a surprised look on his face. My head is raised dramatically, giving him my serious look, which usually gives chills. He jolts.

“I think that’s the beauty of my trait,” I finally say with a smile, standing up while picking up the phone from the table. “Now go and get a shower.”

* * *

For dinner, I made cheese fondue and some dips, like boiled potato wedges, fish fingers, sausages, and boiled vegetables. It’s my habit on not having anything too heavy for dinner, so I made that. Simple and easy. I have a quite spacious balcony near the living room, and a large flat couch lied there. It can be used for sleeping too, actually. But I used that if I want to relax my brain and just lie down there, and enjoy the fresh air.

Tom takes out a blanket for us to share on the balcony’s couch from my room. After placing the foods and warm teas on the push-able tray, I push the tray to the balcony. The weather outside is quite cold, and he starts on laying the blanket while I arrange the delicacies. After Tom snuggled inside the blanket comfortably, he urges me to join him, in which I did. But I still keep my distance from him, so thank God for the couch. Carefully, I placed the big plate containing the fondue and the dips on the middle, and slip myself under the blanket. He hungrily snatches the potatoes with his fingers, dipping it slowly in the cheese.

“This is so good, Anna. Just exactly what I need,” he munches the potato heartily. “Tell me, what else can you cook other than this?”

I stick out my fingers, one by one. “Let’s see. I can cook spaghetti, simple ones, and not creamy. Also vegetable soup, risotto, porridge, fried sandwiches, soup with macaroni, noodle soup, and potato chili with beans. Basically, foods that is easy and fast to be prepared. I can cook omelet too,” I sip my tea.

“You can cook risotto?” he asks me, bewildered, before taking a fish finger from the dish.

“Yeah. I like eating warm things and also spicy things too. It kind of adds more energy to my body, and I never order any take outs. It’s not healthy. I only do if I don’t have time to cook,” I dip a sausage on the cheese.

He then looks out to the sky while finishing the fish finger. “I can cook too, you see. But I don’t have much time for that, considering the amount of work I have to do,” he sighs before devouring the fish finger.

We finish our dinner, and after I put away the dishes in the dishwasher, I pour some more tea to his and my cups. But then, I have to leave first since I have a club meeting with my friends via Skype. After he assured me that he will do the clean-up and lock the door to the balcony (so no mosquitoes can get inside), I walk towards the door of my room, and lock it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic in AO3!! :DD This prompt was actually requested long, long time ago, and since I've never wrote a fic before, I decided to take this up. I posted this fic in THFrustration @ tumblr as well, but this version is newer than the ones I posted there previously, meaning I changed some and added some. I've been avoiding fluff and smut fics, since they're not my cup of tea and I absolutely hate it. Personally, I think it's a bit disrespectful and scary too, at some point, but maybe it's just me....(personal opinion, guys! No hard feelings~!)  
> Since most of the fics (but not all!) in thfrustation blog are most likely written by fangirls who loves him to bits (you get what I mean), I want this fic to be made from a fresh PoV + I happen to be not so over him anyways. And lastly, I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, typos, and anything like that, since this is unbeta'd.  
> Enjoy!


	2. Two Different Lives

The alarm clock blared at 7 am in the morning, and as usual, I throw it across the room, producing a loud thud on the wall. I wake up on my room, and as always, I lazily drag my feet to the bathroom and brush my teeth. Before taking a bath, I take a quick peek on Tom’s room. He’s still sleeping. Good. I quickly lock both doors and take a quick shower. Then I put on my favorite basketball pants and a shirt; the usual outfit of mine in Wednesday since I always have basketball practices in the morning. After some good face treatment and all, I pick up my ‘mini-truck’ containing all of my cleaning materials in it from the ‘Cleaning Room’ and push it all the way to my room. After some quick cleaning, I push it again to where it originally belongs.

I don’t really have to go to my university so early for today. Thankfully, I still have plenty of time to spare right now, so I decided to check put away the dishes from yesterday to the cabinet. But when I walk to the kitchen and check the cabinet, I’m quite surprised to find a pile of washed dishes are arranged neatly inside. I made some sandwiches for myself and Tom, and since there’s nothing left for me to do in the kitchen, I walk back to my room.

“Morning!” I shout at Tom who is about to enter the living room, and he waves at me before opening the fridge. “I made some breakfast already, so go and clean your room.”

“Oh, thank you. Anyways, isn’t it time for you to be at your university?” he asks me with a confused look.

I check the time, and my eyes literally pop out. I have only 10 minutes before the practice starts. Hurriedly, I put on my high-top sneakers and my brain is now functioning in its fast-thinking mode. If I run once I’m on the sidewalk, I might still arrive on time. I grab my bag and unplug the iPod from the speaker, and plug in my headphones on the iPod’s slot. After tossing books for the classes in my backpack, I grab the water bottle and my breakfast from the fridge.

“Do you want me to deliver you? It will be faster by car, you see,” he offers while helping me around, and he seems to know what’s going on here. I wave my hand at him, telling him it’s absolutely fine. “You might catch some attentions along the way. I can go by myself, but thank you anyways,” I answer him without breaking a pace on what I’m doing at that moment. I grab the spare key from the table, knowing that he will soon leave the flat as well, and my sports bag.

“How about breakfast? You can’t start a day with empty stomach, you know. It’s not good for you.”

“I brought some already, don’t worry. See you later!” I shout before closing the door, and after the music blared on my headphones, I run along the sidewalk towards the university. Hopefully I can still make it to the morning practice.

* * *

No hassle for today, as always. The professor reminded us about the upcoming summer break projects, and tomorrow will be the start of holiday. Since I took culinary arts as my major, and planning to be a fine-dining chef (and perhaps, food photography) as my career, I want to use this opportunity to do internships as much as possible. I’ve been dying to try some of the dishes from fine dining restaurants and bistros, and my professor knew about my addiction of food and photography. She gave me an address of a bistro, saying that the dishes there are really appetizing and exquisite. But I have to prepare quite a lot of money, since in order to enjoy a full experience of fine dining; you have to try a lot of dishes there. Well, about time to use some of my earnings that I had saved for years, eh? She also said that I can attend internship there, and it’s always better to get more knowledge in famous restaurants and hotel restaurants.

On my way home, I played a nice, relaxing Jazz music on my headphones. This still remains one of my favorites, even though this song is quite old, but the beats never cease to soothe my soul. In my group of friends, I’m the only one who likes Jazz the most. Some of my friends are quite a fan of those, but I’m more than that. Most of them love Pop, Hip Hop, and Rock music, but I don’t really enjoy it. Personally, it sometimes hurts my ears when I listen to those kinds of music. Upon reaching the front door, I quickly rummage my bag for the spare key. I unlock the door, and kicking off my shoes to the cabinet.

A piece of paper was nailed on the bulletin board above the cabinet, along with some other notes that I pinned previously. That board was placed there, basically for reminders and things that I have to do. Several post-its and small papers for notes are placed on the cabinet, and some nails are pinned on the board, available for pinning up notes. I rip the paper from the nail, reading it while throwing my bag on the sofa.

_By the time you read this, I am still in the set of Thor 2. I forgot to ask for your number in the morning, so it’s best to leave a note here. Good Lord you have one, otherwise I will have no absolute idea on where I should place the note in order to get your attention. Hehe.  Anyways, I’ll be going home later than my usual routines, since today is the day I have the most parts filmed. I’m really sorry for that. Honestly, I really want to spend some more time with you, and getting to know more about you. I’m sorry._

_I’ll make it up to you, Anna. I promise. And if you cook for dinner, please do leave some for me. I want to taste my wonderful sister’s cooking, since mom said your cooking is the best. I’ll see you later._

_-Tom_

His number is attached at the bottom of his initial, and I saved his number in my phone. Since tomorrow is the start of summer holiday, I plan to use this day as my ‘food walk’ day. It’s the day where I will put on my comfortable attire and walk and eat at places that I think serves good food, and also snap some pictures. I run a blog about food & restaurants reviews, and there are quite a lot of people who visit and comment on my reviews. Most of them thanked me for that, and I couldn’t be happier than that. Last time when I went to Japan and Hong Kong with my friends; I went with Joan for some dining experiences while the others went to nightclubs or shopping. Not even shopping and nightclubbing could beat a perfect bowl of warm scallop porridge from Hong Kong street restaurant. At the end, some of them actually did regret on not joining me and Joan.

That reminds me; maybe I should bring Tom along. After all, Joan’s lifetime wish will now be fulfilled, and I will have a new company as well. It’s going to be great. I know it.

* * *

“Hello? Um, who is this?”

“Ah! It’s me, it’s me, Anna. I got your note…,” I speak carefully while waiting for the water to boil inside the kettle. Joan gave me a set of artisan teas, and said that it was ‘a gift’ for me, since she got an extra set for free. I want to try out one of them today, and I think the orange & passion fruit is a good start.

There’s a slight silence, and I realized that the voice was not Tom’s. “I’m sorry. This is Tom’s phone, yes. Who are you, and how did you get his number?” The speaker’s tone gets colder this time. I clear my throat before speaking.

“I’m Anna, Tom’s sister,” I answer awkwardly. “Uh, I think I should hang up…”

“No, no,” his tone changes into a more friendly tone. “Tom told me that if someone named Anna dials his number, I should give it to him. He told me about you just this morning. I’ve never known that he had a sister!”

“Neither do I,” I answer with a laugh. I heard his laugh as a reply. “Well, I guess I will no longer eat by myself, eh?” After the kettle lets out a whistling scream, I turn off the gas and pour in the tea leaves with a teaspoon and drop them in the kettle. I switch the phone in its speaker mode, and carefully close the kettle with the lid.

”Guess you have to, from now on,” he suggests. “My name is Luke Windsor, Tom’s publicist. I’m really sorry for that cold treatment I gave to you previously. What’s your name?”

“Anna. It was a pleasure to know you, Luke,” I introduce myself. “And it’s alright. I think it’s quite understandable. Can’t blame you for that; I’ve seen much worse in the Internet.”

“But still. I’m really sorry, Anna,” Luke says, and then I heard some mumbles on the background. “Shoot. I think Tom’s done. I’ll switch to him, alright. It was fun talking to you, by the way. I can tell you’re a good topic starter,” he quickly says. “Alright, your brother’s eyes are sending darts to my back now. Bye, Anna!”

“Haha. Thank you for that, and bye!” I reply. Another slight rumble fills the phone, and I guess it’s Tom who is holding the phone now.

“Hello, Anna! Sorry for making you wait. I see you’ve been quite associated with Luke,” he says. “He’s not the type to start a conversation that easily, you know. Now that’s new.”

“Luke was fun to talk to. I definitely want him as a friend,” I say cheerfully. “You’re lucky to have him as your publicist, bro.”

“Ehehe, thank you. So, why did you call me for? Do you need something?”

“Eh, anyways I got this set of artisan tea from my friend. The one that talked to you, yesterday on the phone for 2 seconds,” I explain to him. “All of them smell so good! You can literally smell different types of the teas without opening the package!”

“For real? I’ve never tried an artisan tea, to be frank. I’ve always drank the same Breakfast tea every morning, or maybe coffee,” he juvenilely reminisces his morning routine. “Have you tried any of the teas?”

“Yeah. I’m boiling the Orange & Passion Fruit one, and right on the steeping mode at this moment. Do you want me to left some for you or no?” I ask him while taking out the cup and my favorite white slim teapot from the usual drawer. “I would love to have an obligation of polishing off an entire teapot, if you don’t want some.”

“Mmmm, then please do leave some for me. Thanks, Anna. I can’t wait to try it out!”

“Anytime. Oh, and also…,” I pause a while preparing the tea strainer from another drawer.

“Yes, Anna?”

“Well, I was…I was wondering, if you want to join me and Joan for my ‘food walk’ day?” I ask him, but quickly continue. He probably doesn’t know what ‘food walk’ day is all about. “Well, it’s just a day when all we have to do is go to a restaurant and go eat, walk again, eat again. And so on. What do you think?”

Another pang of silence comes next, and it lasted for 5 minutes. “Tom? Are you dead, or still alive?” I ask him directly but jokingly.

“Ah, sorry. I was checking my schedule before,” his startled voice surprised me, followed by his usual laugh. “I guess I can. But can I bring Luke along as well?”

“Sure, why not. But he has to pay by himself, though. It’s going to be quite expensive,” I say to him while straining the tea from the kettle into the teapot. It’s meant for one-person teapot, which is quite efficient for me. “We’re going to enjoy some fine dining, you see! Have you tried fine-dining dishes before?”

“I don’t think I did, although I did try some brilliant dishes from hotels. What does fine-dining looks and tastes like? Is it any good?”

“Of course it’s good! But I won’t spoil any more about it. You have to find it out by yourself tomorrow,” I answer him while pouring the tea on my cup.

“God, Anna! For the love of God, stop tempting me!” he scowls through the phone. I accidentally let out a snort. “The idea of fine-dining itself made me hungry, you know? Stop making me hungry!”

“Yes, I know.” The doorbell rings, and right at that moment I realized that my order will come today. “Ah, sorry. The mailman is at the front door. Talk to you later, bye!”

“Bye, Anna!” he answers me before I press the ‘Off’ button, and I quickly run to the door. On the front stands a mailman, holding a medium-sized brown box. The word ‘FRAGILE’ was printed in big bold letters, and a sheet of paper was sitting there nicely on the top.

“Miss Anna, here’s your package, and please do sign right there,” the mailman commands while his eyes are pointing at the paper. I grab a pen from my shirt pocket, quickly scribble my signature on it, and receive the brown package from the mailman. He obtained the paper from me, and chants ‘thank you’ before running downstairs.

After closing the door behind me, I slowly lower down the box on the carpet of the living room, and open the box by cutting the taped part with a cutter. Carefully, I take out everything from the box. I bought 2 new camera lenses, some photography tools, and a book on food photography, so it was no surprise that the box was labeled as ‘fragile’. I’m really glad that these arrived at the perfect time, since I really want to try out the lenses for tomorrow, along with my Nikon 7000, which is my usual camera for food photography. It was a birthday gift from Mom and Dad, and I’m really thankful for the precious gift they gave me. Two weeks ago, Joan insisted that I should invest on buying Tamron LD Aspherical Lens, since the result was surprisingly excellent and HD details. So I bought that, along with Canon EF 50mm Lens. Fortunately, both of it was quite cheap, and so I could save more money with that. My obsession on photography might be the same like girls obsessed with shoes.

While I flip through the book that I bought as well, I start on thinking about how different our lives are. Tom is a well-known actor, has wide variety of vocabularies, intelligent, loved by everyone, and has uneven schedules, compared to me, who took culinary arts as a major, hates girly stuff, and obsessed with photography and food, more than anything else. While it looks hard on getting to know each other better, I guess by giving it a shot is not going to hurt, right?

After putting back all of the things that were scattered on the carpet back in the box, I hold the bottom up with both of my hands, and locating it in my room first before trying each of the lenses out in my gallery room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a filler, I think. More details are coming soon, and sorry for grammar mistakes and such.


End file.
